


stomping won't solve the problem

by blurryfaceimagines



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki Harem (implied), M/M, Manipulative Loki (Marvel), Other, PWP, Polyamory of sorts, Thor wants to believe he is not jealous because he wants to be a good lover, Under construction, not negatively though, thorki drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: thor caught loki and fandral going at it isntead of sparring like they were supposed to be.usually, thor can keep his jealousy to himself, but the incident grates on his nerves all day.he arrives in his chambers to a sight thate makes him want to forget his problems.loki may not say it, but he likes seeing thor happy-energetic not angry-brooding- and he may or may not have shown up to appease to thor's (and his own truly) needsPWP. please there's no plot :,) kms





	stomping won't solve the problem

ugh. imma work on it and repost then

**Author's Note:**

> it's past 3am :,) i should be sleeping ~~read: TRYING to sleep~~
> 
> thorki or other loki-ship drabbles you'd like me to fill? ^^;; hmu @thunderingwickedness on tumblr 
> 
> and don't forget to leave a comment here with suggestions/improvements


End file.
